YUNJAE : Meet The Author
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE/DBSK/ "Aku ini tidak cantik karena aku namja, dan aku juga tidak jelek karena aku tampan!".."AKu mencintaimu karena,, ya mencintaimu. Tidak ada alasan khusus dari itu.."/ Thanks for reading n review pleasee. GOMAWO!


_Niatnya hanya ingin melihat 'story stas'.. namun kenapa hal itu malah menjadi awal,_

_Dimana dia mengenal seseorang yang bisa saja menjadi,_

_Kekasihnyaa?_

_**..**_

_**A Srceenplays fic,  
Kishizhera present :**_

"_**Meet The Author"**_

_**..**_

_**Main Chara : YUNJAE n YooSuMin**_

_Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki dan saiya sangat yakin akan hal itu.._

_.._

_..HAPPY READING.._

_.._

_.._

Sepulang sekolah, namja itu langsung melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, tak lupa dia lempar tas punggungnya – yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam, entah kemana. Lalu namja itu berlari menaiki tangga, dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar bunyi gedebuman pintu yang ditutup keras.

BRUKK..

Tubuh rampingnya terhempas keras ke atas kasur _king sizenya_ –yang berada di sudut ruangan, kamar tidur. Dia diam sebentar, lalu tangannya kembali meraih laptopnya dari dalam tas dan segera menyalakannya.

Sekedar melepas penat, Kim Jaejoong – nama namja itu, meregangkan sedikit badannya dengan menggeliat nyaman di atas kasur. Bahkan dia masih memakai seragam sekolah dan juga kaos kaki yang masih menempel pada kedua kakinya, serta badan yang penuh dengan peluh.

Beberapa saat, laptopnya menyala dengan sempurna. Kini tangan Jaejoong segera membuka _Google search_ dengan kunci 'AkiraDaiki'. Sedikit menunggu sebentar, lalu muncul beberapa opsi yang tertera di layar, cukup banyak. Namja cantik itu memilih yang paling atas dengan _title_, 'AkiraDaiki, '

Sedikit menggerutu juga, karena _loading_ yang terlalu lama, walapun menggunakan koneksi _wifi_. Namja itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila – tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya itu. Sejenak, dia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanan yang bergerak menggenggam _mouse_ dengan sesekali meng-_klik_ beberapa kata di layar.

"jj_.. "Gumannya pelan, sambil mengetikkan alamat E__mail_ nya pada sebuah box yang berwarna biru. Lalu dia mengetikkan lagi sebuah kata sandi yang terletak di bawah _box_ dimana dia menuliskan E-_mail_ nya tadi.

Seketika muncul sebuah _desktop_ dengan dominasi warna biru.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar, "OMOOOO? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" dia menepuk pipinya sendiri – tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat itu.

Kursornya terus ke bawah, mencari '_story_ _stas'_ dan meng-klik kata tersebut. Tak lama, muncul beberapa diagram tentang fic miliknya yang barusaja dia _publish_ kemarin. Sungguh mencengangkan.

"A-aku pasti bermimpi lagii.." gumamnya masih belum percaya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan fic yang barusaja dia _publish_ kemarin, sekarang – pukul 16.00, sudah ada 870 visitors dan juga 1.200 hits. Sungguh, itu hal yang bisa membuat Jaejoong langsung kegirangan sendiri mengetahuinya.

Namja itu langsung berteriak, "YAAAAAAA! Senang rasanya bisa membuat banyak orang membaca fic milikku.." katanya menghambur keras di atas kasur.

Masih senyum-senyum, namja itu duduk lagi, lalu mengarahkan kursornya ke atas, kembali terlihat menu awal halaman FFn. Dia mengerutkan alisnya sambil bertopang dagu. Tak biasanya ada yang mengiriminya PM, kira-kira siapa?

Kursornya berjalan dan meng-klik _site_-nya kemudian muncul beberapa pesan yang dulu sempat masuk ke dalam akun Jaejoong. Namun itu sudah dulu sekali, sekarang sudah jarang yang mengiriminya PM, karena dia sudah mencantumkan nope-nya di dalam _profile_.

_Well_, Jaejoong semakin penasaran.

Dengan PenName 'Akiharaba', seseorang itu mengirimkan pesan. Judulnya sangat membuat penasaran, dengan _sub_ _title_ _'hai'_. Begitu saja? Hais.. Jaejoong mendesis pelan, di klik lagi nama 'Akiharaba' itu lalu menunggu sedikit_ loading_.

'_Hai…_' Sapa si 'Akiharaba' itu dalam pesan pertamanya pada Jaejoong – sukses mengakibatkan namja itu mengertukan alisnya sembari berguman pelan, "Aneh.."

Kemudian, jarinya menari lincah di atas _key board_ – mengetikkan beberapa kalimat, _'Hai juga, ada perlu apa?' _

Biasanya PM itu membalasnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Karena itu, kursor Jaejoong bergerak mendekati panah '_back'_ sebelum akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke kotak balasan karena ternyata si 'Akiharaba' itu sudah membalas PM yang dia kirim beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Cepat sekali balasnya?" juarnya pada dirinya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah guman-an.

Kali ini si 'Akiharaba' mengirimkan sedikit panjang daripada pesan pertamanya kepada Jaejoong.

'_Boleh berkenalan?_' tanyanya dalam pesan itu – membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya orang ini tidak mengirimi pesan padanya untuk meneruskan _fic_ miliknya yang mungkin sudah lama tidak dia _update._ Sebuah hembusan kecil meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

Kemudian Jaejoong membalas, _'Boleh saja.. Daiki, desu..Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu~ (^^)v..'_ balasnya singkat.

Tak lama, ternyata di 'Akiharaba sudah membalas lagi, _'Aku tahu kamu orang Korea, siapa nama aslimu?'_ sergahnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyerngit, '_Tidak sopan!'_ balasnya dalam pesan singkat itu.

**-tidak ada balasan-**

Lama, tidak ada balasan dari si 'Akiharaba' lagi. Tentu saja itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi suntuk. Namja itu lalu berdiri dan melompat dari kasur dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar, si 'Akiharaba' sudah membalas pesannya lagi.

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan Jaejoong yang kembali dengan segelas minuman dingin di tangan kirinya. Nanggung, karena tangan kanannya sibuk dia gunakan untuk membawa makanan – yang kemudian dia letakkan di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Kepalanya melongok ke arah laptop, "Loh? Sudah dibalas ya?" tanggapnya _innocent_, kemudian mengetik balasan untuk si 'Akiharaba'

'_Mian, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan padamu, oh ya, Akihara imnida.." _balas 'Akiharaba' – tadi.

'_Ya, tak apa. Lalu kau ini namja atau yeoja? Namamu ambigu~..'_ balas Jaejoong, yang mungkin membuat si 'Akiharaba' disana menjadi terkikik geli.

PM-nya kembali menunjukkan ada satu pesan kembali masuk. Pasti dia sedang membalas pesanku tadi, batinnya, mantab.

Dan benar saja, itu balasan dari si 'Akiharaba'.

'_Hahahaha… aku ini namja tentu saja..'_ balasnya membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendesah antusias, pasalnya, kebanyakan di FFn yang menjadi author itu adalah yeoja – lupakan fakta bahwa Jaejoong adalah namja tulen.

Namja cantik itu mengganti posisi duduknya dan bersiap akan mengetik balasan pesan tersebut, sampai _gadget_-nya berbunyi nyaring, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, sedang berusaha menggontak dirinya.

"Siapa ini?" katanya menimang ponsel di tangannya.

Tidak ada nama kontak, nomor itu baru. Tidak ada namanya di ponsel Jaejoong. Dengan ragu, namja itu mengangkatnya, "Yoboseo.." sapanya.

Terdengah suara desahan lega dari arah berlawanan _telephone_, lalu sebuah suara bass mengalun memenuhi telinganya_, "Yoboseo,, Akihara imnida.." _katanya pada Jaejoong.

"Nde?" seolah tidak percaya, namja cantik itu malah kembali bertanya.

"_Ya, aku 'Akiharaba' tadi yang berkirim PM denganmu, Jaejoong-ahh.." _balasnya dari seberang _telephone_.

Jaejoong gelagpan, "_A-aniyaa_! Tetapi, darimana kau tahu nama asliku?" selidiknya pada orang itu.

Samar – terdengar cekikikan dari seberang, membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan mulutnya, lucu. "Heiii!" teriaknya kesal, karena si 'Akiharaba' tidak juga mnjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya cekikikan.

"_Aku suka kamu, Jaejoong-ahh.."_

Alisnya kembali mengkerut, "Nde?"

**-hening-**

"Saranghae.." kata si 'Akiharaba' yang membuat mukanya langsung padam, marah. Waktu serasa seperti berhenti berdetik dan udara rasanya juga menipis, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan menggapai-gapai udara di sekitarnya. Shock, tentu saja! Dilihat bagaimanapun, dia masih normal, _straight_! Tidak belok satu derajat pun! Tentu saja untuk saat ini.

"NDEEE?" teriaknya tepat di saluran _telephone_.

…**..**

**~(-.- ~)…(~ -.-)~**

…**..**

Sejak kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawa ponselnya – yang kala itu nyaris dia banting tiba-tiba, Jaejoong tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Apalagi mengingat penjelasan si 'AKiharaba tersebut,

"_Tenang saja, aku juga suka cowok kok.."_

Gila, batin Jaejoong lagi. Sudah berkali-kali dia menjelaskan pada si 'Akiharaba' – baik lewat e__mail_ maupun PM – bahwa dia itu masih _straight_, suka cewek, enggak suka jadi _bottom_ ataupun _top_. Namun, seperti mendulang pasir dalam lautan tanah, hasilnya seperti tidak menampakkan hasil sama sekali.

Bahkan setiap malam, si 'Akiharaba' selalu mengiriminya pesan singkat di ponsel lewat e__mail_ hanya untuk sekedar bertanya,

"_Annyong~ sudah makan?"_

Dan biasanya, dengan pertanyaan begitu, Jaejoong selalu menjawab, _"Bukan urusanmu!"_. Dia sudah benar-benar kesal diperlakukan seperti perempuan oleh namja misterius itu.

Jaejoong mengacak rambut hitamnya keras-keras, "Gyaaaa! Aku normall!" teriaknya menggema di seluruh koridor ruang olah raga. Biar, hari sudah pulang sekolah, tidak bakalan ada yang bisa mendengarkan dirinya berteriak-teriak – sampai gila sekalipun.

_**Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping..**_

Ponselnya berbunyi, namja itu meraihnya dari saku, "Yoboseo.." sahutnya lemah.

"_HYUUUNGGGGG! KAU LUPA YA? KAU ADA JANJI DENGAN KITA MAU KE TAMAN BERMAIN! DIMANA KAU SEKARANGG?"_

Serasa kejatuhan meteor, Jaejoong langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat siapa yang menelephone-nya barusan. Junsu-ie.

Pantas saja, batinnya pelan, lalu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Iya.." jawabnya tidak niat sama sekali.

"_Iya apa?"_ jawab Junsu dari seberang – yang untung saja sudah menurunkan volume suaranya.

Jaejoong mendengus, mungkin Junsu bisa mendengarkan dengusan itu, "Iya, aku lupaa.." katanya kemudian.

"_YAAA, Hyung! Kau ini bagaimana sih?"_ teriak Junsu lagi.

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawab, sebuah suara sudah mendahuluinya dari seberang, _"Yoboseo, Hyung.."_

"Minnie?" Tanya namja cantik itu, yang ditanggapi deheman dari seberang. Rupanya telah terjadi perebutan ponsel di sana.

"_Hyung jadi ikut kami atau tidak? Kami sudah berada di-"_

Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin yang lebih bisa disebut ceramahan, Jaejoong terus berjalan sampai ke ujung koridor dan berbelok ke tempat parkir.

"Ah, mian Minnie.. aku sedang malas untuk main." Balas Jaejoong akhirnya setelah Changmin menyelesaikan ocehannya.

Dapat didengar teriakan kecewa dari Junsu dan juga Yoochun yang tidak memegang ponsel, lalu Changmin menutup pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong_, "Ya sudah, Hyung.. Kami mau bersenang-senang dulu.. Annyong!"_

Jaejoong hanya berdehem, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

_**Nddrttt…**_

Namja cantik itu mendengus kesal, diusapnya mukanya keras, lalu diambilnya lagi si ponsel yang menampakkan kata _' 1 new message'_

Di bawahnya tertulis, Akiharaba.

Dia tekan _button_ itu lalu muncul beberapa deret kata, _"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, di kedai ramen depan stasiun." _Kurang lebih begitulan isi pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Jaejoong tampak menimang-nimang ajakan tersebut. Haisss..

"Baiklah," balasnya kemudian, menyetujui usulan si 'Akiharaba'.

…**..**

**~(-.- ~)…(~ -.-)~**

…**..**

Kling.. Kling..

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang dipasang di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu berbunyi saat seseorang membuka pintunya.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Karena tidak tahu siapa yang bernama 'Akiharaba', namja cantik itu hanya duduk di _counter_ utama di depan tempat meracik ramen, tanpa berniat memesan terlebih dahulu.

Tak berselang lama, suara seseorang memanggilnya dari sudut ruangan – tidak paling sudut sih.

"Jaejooongg-Sshii!" teriak orang itu, keras, membuat orang lain menoleh ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang memang memiliki nama yang dipanggil orang itu.

Dia menatap seseorang itu dari kejauhan. Casual, batinnya. Dengan kaos putih bercorak hitam, dan juga jaket putih, serta rambut hitam yang sama dengannya. Jangan lupakan _pony_ _style_-nya yang sangat cocok dengan wajah kecilnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilihat Jaejoong, karena orang itu memang sedang duduk.

Dengan rasa penasaran, seperti apa sih orang yang selama ini mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke meja itu. Orang itu melambai sekali ke arahnya. Namja cantik itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Semakin dekat, mulai terlihat sosok itu.

Lalu.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak – sebesar yang dia bisa. Tampan~, batinnya dalam hati. Dengan sedikit kikuk,dia duduk di kursi di depan si 'Akiharaba'.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, Jung Yunho imnida.." katanya beridri lalu menundundukkan badannya sopan di depan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku, kagum.

Yunho, nama asli si 'Akiharaba' selama ini adalah seorang namja yang…

…. sangat tampan? Jaejoong menggeleng. Bukankah dirinya juga namja yang tampan? #tampar author#. Lalu? Kenapa dia sampai sebegitu terpesonanya dengan Jung Yunho, yang ada di depannya ini. Sampai-sampai, tanpa sadar, dia terus menatap Yunho.

"Kurasa, selera berpakaianku brurk, eohh.." guraunya membuat Jaejoong langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil menggeleng kecil, _"A-aniya.. mian_.." katanya gelagapan sendiri, membuat Yunho semakin memamerkan senyumannya.

Tidak mau memperpanjang masa salting-nya di depan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali ke topik utama, "Ada apa mau bertemu denganku? Masalah kolaborasi fic?" tanyanya sambil melihat daftar menu – yang dia angkat sampai menutupi wajahnya.

Yunho menggeleng kuat, "Tentu saja bukan, Jaejoong-ahh.." tandasnya.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong menurunkan daftar menu yang sedari tadi masih dia pegang.

Yunho kembali tersenyum, "Aku bosan di rumah saja, jadi aku keluar. Karena tidak ada teman untuk jalan-jalan, aku ajak saja kau." Katanya enteng lalu menyeruput _cho-cho latte_-nya.

Mata hitam itu sedikit menyipit, "Kau mencurigakan sekali." Katanya sakratis, membuat Yunho cekikikan, "Hahaha.. bagian mana dari diriku yang menurutmu mencurigakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong melengos, memainkan ponselnya, "Semuanya."

"Yaaa.. jahat sekali!" katanya, mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Biar saja! Ingat! Tiba-tiba kau datang dalam hidupku lalu mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku keluar berkencan seperti ini!" unggap Jaejoong tanpa titik koma yang jelas, saking cepatnya dia berbicara.

Yunho menepuk sisi kanan telinganya beberapa kali, "Sepertinya barusaja ada yang berdenging di sekitar sini.." guraunya membuat Jaejoong melemparkan gulungan tissue di hadapannya tepat ke wajah Yunho. Namja itu hanya meringis.

"Yaa! Jung Yunho! Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya, sempat membuat seisi kedai menoleh ke arah mereka. Walaupun kedai ini lumayan besar, tetap saja suara Jaejoong terdengar menggema.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Jaejoong-ahh.. daripada kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan saja?" tanyannya langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

Jaejoong tampak melihat ke sekeliling runagn dan mendapati mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Namja itu menelan ludah lalu mengangguk, "Ye, kurasa idemu cukup bagus Jung Yunho.."

"Yasudah, Kajjaa!" Yunho bangkit dan menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari kedai, tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan si namja cantik yang dia gandeng.

Mereka keluar kedai, lalu berjalan menuju terotoar aspal. Sambil berjalan, Yunho terus saja memandang ke arah jaejoong yang berjalan di samping kanannya – setelah sebelumnya namja cantik itu melepas gandengan tangan mereka.

Merasa dipandangi, Jaejoong mendesah, "Lihat jalanmu! Jangan lihat terus ke arahku!" sindirnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yunho. Karena pasalnya dia sudah tahu sejak tadi namja bermarga Jung itu terus saja memandanginya.

Yunho tertawa, "Haha.. habis aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau itu cantik sekali?" ujarnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

TAKK!

"Auuu.. " ringisnya setelah Jaejoong menginjakkkan sepatu sport miliknya ke arah kaki Yunho yang juga menggunakan sepatu sport, namun kalah tebal dengan milik Jaejoong.

"Itu karena kau mengataiku cantik, pabo!" teriaknya kesal. Yunho kembali meringis, "Mian.." katanya kemudian.

Jaejoong tampak masih kesal, dia berjalan mendahului Yunho. Tanpa ada niatan untuk berdebat lebih panjang, keduanya hanya berjalan depan-belakang dengan diam, tanpa sebuah pembicaraan.

…**..**

**~(-.- ~)…(~ -.-)~**

…**..**

"Kau yakin mau ke tempat…." Jaejoong terdiam, "-yang seperti itu?" lanjutnya yang langsung diberi anggukan cepat dari Yunho, "Ya, sudah lama aku tidak main di tempat seperti ini.." katanya membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa.

"Kau itu selain bodoh juga kekanakan ya!" katanya sambil menutup mulut menahan tawa. Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya meringis menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Namja itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah ayo masuk.." katanya dengan menoleh ke arah namja yang berada di belakangnya. Jaejoong mengagguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, dengan sebelumnya tadi Jaejoong minta dibelikan es krim. Ya.. sekarang mana yang terlihat ke kanak-kanakkan diantara mereka berdua? Entahlah. Keduanya juga tidak tahu. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, Jaejoong asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di sepanjang pinggiran jalan, sesekali dia memekik melihat barang yang menurutnya 'wah'. Dan hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Yunho.

Sampai mereka berada di wahana permainan.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ke arah _roller coaster._ Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih membaca ketentuan dan juga larangan yang tertera di _banner_, "Yunn.. naik yaa~ " pinta Jaejoong dengan mengayunkan nada bicaranya, yang sekali lagi membuat Yunho ingin tertawa.

"Ya, Jongie-ahh.. kau hanya bisa manja saat ada yang diinginkan ya?" katanya dengan diselingi tawa.

Jaejoong cemberut, "Ya.. kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku mau pulang saja.." katanya, lalu berbalik akan meninggalkan Yunho yang sedikit banyak menahan tawanya.

"Eoohh, jangan marah! Ok, kita naik.." ujar Yunho akhirnya, menarik kerah belakang seragam Jaejoong dan membawa namja itu membeli tiket.

Walaupun dengan gerutuan, Jaejoong menurut saja, saat Yunho mengajaknya naik pada bagian kepala naganya, bagian yang paling depan. Dan tentu saja yang paling menakutkan. Bagi siapa? Jaejoong tentu saja. Niatnya, dia hanya ingin naik di bagian tengah, namun hal itu terbaca lain di mata Jung Yunho yang dengan keras menariknya ke bangku paling depan.

Sekarang, saat _roller coaster_ mulai berjalan pelan, Jaejoong menggengam erat lengan kiri Yunho yang membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum jahil, "Dasar penakut." Sanggahnya pada Jaejoong. Sontak saja, namja cantik itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Yunho dan menghadap ke depan.

"Siapa bilang? Aku kan seorang namja.." katanya sedikit bergetar.

Yunho terkekeh, "Ya, kau memang seorang namja…. Namja yang cantik."

Jaejoong mendelik ke arahnya, "Aku bukan can-".."GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong memarahi Yunho, dia didahului oleh jalur turun sang _roller coaster_ yang menyebabkan si naga menjadi berkecepatan penuh.

Lalu, begitulah. Selama beberapa menit menaiki si naga, Jaejoong terus saja berteriak heboh, apalagi ditambah teriakan lain dari penumpang yang ada di belakang-belakangnya. Lengkap sudah. Bahkan, tanpa sadar, Jaejoong kembali mencekal lengan kiri Yunho – lebih erat daripada yang tadi. Hal itu tentu saja sangat disadari oleh si empu lengan, dan Yunho tersenyum.

…**..**

**~(-.- ~)…(~ -.-)~**

…**..**

"Kubilang tadi juga apa, eoh? Kau itu masih terlalu kecil.." Yunho memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi taman, "Sekarang lihat dirimu.." tambahnya.

Ya, sudah bisa diprediksi sebelumnya bahwa Kim Jaejoong akan seperti ini. Dengan muka pucat dan juga badan yang sedikit bergemetar, namja itu meminum minuman yang diberikan Yunho, "Yunn.. berhenti menyalahkanku." Katanya melengos, lalu mendengus.

"Kau menyedihkan.." tambah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

**-hening-**

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama asik menikmati minuman masing-masing. Sampai ponsel Jaejoong berdering, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Ditekannya tombol _open_, lalu pesan itu terbuka. Dari Junsu rupanya.

"_Annyong, Hyung! Eh, ini karena penglihatanku yang sedikit kacau atau aku memang sedang melihatmu sedang duduk berduaan dengan seorang namja lain di bangku taman ya?"_

Sukses, mata hitamnya membelalak setelah membaca pesan dari Junsu, dia langsung kalut – melupakan fakta bahwa wajahnya masih pucat. Segera saja dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari dimana Junsu berada, dan sedang melihatnya. Bodohnya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau ketiga temannya itu juga pergi ke taman bermain?

Seketika, pandangannya bertumpu pada tiga orang namja yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang duduk di terotoar di dekat tiang lampu jalan. Seorangnya bertubuh paling tinggi sedang beridiri, yang dia yakini kalau itu adalah Changmin. Disebelahnya seorang lagi juga berdiri, namun dengan tinggi yang lebih rendah dari namja yang pertama. Jaejoong yakin itu Yoochun.

Namun, dia paling merinding saat melihat ke arah bawah, dimana seorang namja yang bertubuh mungil, sedang duduk bersandar di tiang lampu sambil memandang ke arahnya dan Yunho, lengkap dengan sebuah ponsel yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Yaaa.. Jaejoong ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Dia harus bersembunyi. Kemana? Kalau dia pergi begitu saja, malah semakin mencurigakan. Hanya satu pilihan.

Jaejoong langsung menubruk tubuh Yunho yang masih melihat sekeliling sambil menikmati minumannya yang bahkan belum habis. Sontak saja namja itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan minumannya.

Dia memandang heran ke arah Jaejoong, "Yaa.. kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tampak sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Junsu, yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan ke arahnya, "SSttt,, jangan berisik! Sekarang peluk saja aku.." katanya dengan nada berbisik tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

Mata musang milik Yunho membelalak. Mimpi apa semalam dia, sampai hari ini bisa memeluk Jaejoong, dengan Jaejoong sendiri yang meminta. _Well_, dengan senang hati, segera aja dipeluknya namja cantik itu dengan senyum yang terus terpasang di wajahnya.

Kembali ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Ada satu pesan lagi masuk ke dalam nomornya.

Dari Junsu. Jaejoong menelan ludah, sebisa mungkin dia memunggui tempat dimana Junsu berada, bahkan dia sengaja membalas pesan Junsu dengan berada di antara dadanya dengan dada bidang Yunho. Singkatnya, masih berpelukan.

"_Hyung.. kau benar-benar di rumah sekarang?"_

Dengan cepat diketiknya beberapa kalimat, "Iya, sedang mengerjakan tugas kimia," bohongnya pada Junsu.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, _"Aku masih ragu, jawab telephoneku kalau kau benar-benar bukan yang aku lihat di taman, sekarang ini."_

Junsu mulai berulah, membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menelan ludah paksa.

Masih dalam berpelukan, Junsu benar-benar menelephonenya. Yaa.. mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus menjawab telephone itu, walapun dia harus bersembunyi di dada bidang Yunho untuk berbiacara.

"_Hyungg! Aku lega kau menjawab telephone-ku!"_ teriak Junsu dari seberang.

"Ya, memang aku sekarrang sedang di rumah.." sebisa mungkin namja itu berkata dengan nada normal, walapun kenyataannya dia sedang gugup. Dan…. berhasil!

"_Yaa. Tetapi aku masih belum 100% percaya, Hyung~! Karena yang aku lihat sangat mirip denganmu.."_ katanya lagi.

Jaejoong bergidik, "Lalu?"

Junsu tampak tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, _"Emmmm.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau berikan ponselmu pada Hyun Jong-Hyung?"_

Mati kau Jongie, batin Jaejoong merana. Dia menatap Yunho dengan mata memelas, yang ditatap hanya mendengus, seolah mengeti kalau namja yang ada di dalam dekapannya ini sedang butuh bantuan dirinya. Yunho mengangguk kecil. Jaejoong menutup ponselnya sebentar lalu berbisik pada Yunho, "Berpura-pura lah kau menjadi kakakku.." bisiknya. Kembali Yunho hanya mengagguk.

"Siapa nama temanmu itu?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai bisa berbisik. "Junsu" balas Jaejoong tak kalah singkat.

"_Yaa.. kenapa lama sekali, mana Hyun Jong-Hyung?"_ terdengar Junsu mulai tidak sabar.

"Annyong su-ie.." sapa Yunho yang kini merendahkan kepalanya seolah hendak mencium Jaejoong. Entah kenapa wajah namja itu menjadi memerah, menyadari seberapa dekatnya wajah miliknya dengan Yunho saat ini. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"_Annyongg, Hyungg!"_ teriak junsu senang. Jaejoong mendesah lega.

Yunho kembali berbicara, "Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya keras-keras, membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya. Bagimanapun juga, Jaejoong dan Junsu bertetangga, bersebelahan malah, tidak mungkin kalau Hyun Jong lama tidak melihat Junsu.

"_Aaa… Hyung aneh, bukanya tadi pagi kau yang menjitak kepalaku ya?"_ sergah Junsu polos. Membuat keringat Jaejoong semakin menetse deras dari pelipisnya.

Yunho hanya diam, tidak mau memperparah keadaan.

"_Yaa.. sudahlah, sekarang aku percaya kalau Jae-hyung sedang dirumah.. ok, sampaikan maafku pada Jae-Hyung ya.."_ Junsu mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Ya-iya.. su-iee." Kata Yunho sedikit bingung.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah dimana tadi ketiga temannya sedang berkumpul. Sudah tidak ada. Mereka bertiga sudah pergi dari sana. Sekali lagi namja itu bernafas lega. Dia meraih ponselnya dari tangan Yunho dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Ingat, mereka berpelukan..

Dan sekarang? Masih berpelukan, kan?

Yunho hanya tersenyum, "Apa kau senyaman itu bersandar di dadaku, Chagi~?"

Reflek, Jaejoong langsung melompat dari kursi dengan wajah merah padam tentu saja, "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" katanya berusaha tidak menampilkan kegugupannya di depan Yunho.

"Yaa.. kau itu manis sekali kalau sedang berwajah merah padam seperti itu, Chagiya~" kata Yunho lagi, lalu berdiri di depan Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Chagi.."

".."

"Chagiya~"

"Berhenti memanggilku Chagi, pabo! Aku bukan kekasihmu!" teriak Jaejoong masih dengan muka merah padam. Yunho sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum – seperti biasa.

"Bukannya 'bukan kekasihku', hanya saja 'belum menjadi kekasihku', Jongie-ehh.." katanya lalu mengacak lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Enggan jika harus menatap Yunho. Perlahan, dia malah merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho. Detakan jantungnya juga mulai berpacu. Sampai Yunho menariknya ke dalam dekapan namja tampan itu, untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Jaejoong hanya menurut..

Hanya menurut..

Dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya, bahwa faktanya dia suka berada di dalam pelukan Yunho, seperti sekarang ini.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya melingkari Jaejonng dengan sempurna. Jaejoong belum membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, eoh?" katanya lirik, namun Yunho mendengarnya.

Dengan elusan di kepala Jaejoong, Yunho membalas, "Wae?"

"Kau bisa saja mendapatkan yeoja di luar saja.." katanya tertahan.

"Lalu?" Yunho mendadak telmi.

Jaejoong meanarik nafasnya, "Kenapa kau memilih untuk mencintaiku?"

Yunho tertawa ringan, "Itu karena aku mencintaimu.."

Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan hangat tubuh Yunho yang melingkarinya, perlahan, dia balas memeluk Yunho, "Kalau begini lama, aku bisa saja menjadi jatuh cinta padamu, pabo.." katanya pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Yunho masih dengan setia mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong.

"Dasar pabo! Aku ini namja tau! NAMJA!" teriak Jaejoong tertahan – yang masih berpelukan.

Mendengarnya, Yunho malah menyeringai, "Aku juga namja. Aku namja yang mengidap Jaejoong sexual! Paham?" tandasnya membuat dada Jaejoong serasa semakin ingin membuncah keluar dan bermain di perempatan jalan (?).

Namja cantik itu terdiam. Yunho melepas pelukanya sepihak, "Kau lapar?" tanyannya yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan tanpa suara dari Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kita makan malam dulu.."

…**..**

**~(-.- ~)…(~ -.-)~**

…**..**

Daritadi Jaejoong hanya mengaduk sup ikannya, tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk memakan ikan berkuah tersebut. Yunho meliriknya sekilas, sebersit rasa khawatir muncul di benaknya. Namja itu menyentuh tangan kiri Jaejoong yang digunakan namja cantik itu untuk menyangga dagunya.

Jaejoong menatapnya, "Wae?" tanyannya dengan nada lirih.

"Kau marah?" Yunho bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang kini menggengam tangan kiri Jaejoong erat, membuat muka si empu tangan sedikit bersemu merah, "An-aniya.." sergahnya sebelum Yunho berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Aku hanya bingung.." tambah Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mulai terbiasa dengan sikap seorang auhtor FFn yang sering melamun, dia tersenyum, "Masalah fic lagi, eoh?" tanyannya. Namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan, Yunn.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bingung denganmu.." dengan ragu, ditatapnya Yuho. Angin laut berdesir diantara mereka. Memang, kedunya sedang berada di kafe kecil dekat dermaga.

"Aku mencintaimu, ya karena aku mencintaimu, Chagiya.. tidak ada alasan khusus dariku.." jawab Yunho mantab, kembali menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam, "Teriam kasih.." jawabnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Wajah cantikmu jadi jelek saat sedih begini.." Yunho berusaha merayu Jaejoong.

Namun..

BLETAK!

Sendok melayang ke atas kepala Yunho, untung tidak sekalian dengan mangkuknya.

"YAAA, JUNG YUNHO, AKU TIDAK SUDA DIKATAI CANTIK, KARENA AKU INI NAMJA. DAN AKU LEBIH TIDAK SUKA KALAU KAU MENGATAIKU JELEK! KARENA AKU INI TAMPAN!" teriak Jaejoong, menarik tangan kirinya dari Yunho dan melipatnya di depan dada, dengan bibir yang sengaja dia poutkan, imut.

Yunho kembali meringis kesakitan. Heran dia, kenapa _mood_ Jaejoong bisa berubah secepat itu hanya karena sebuah kalimat tidak penting darinya? Yunho menggeleng-geleng mengerti. Wajar, dia kan masih remaja yang labil, batinnya.

"Yaa.. maaf, aku tidak tahu hal itu.." katanya memelas.

Jaejoong masih saja diam. Memandang ke arah lautan lepas. Wajahnya yang ditekuk malah terlihat semakin manis dimata Yunho, sampai dia sadar bahwa malam semakin menenggelamkan tempat itu. Dia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya, sudah malam, kuantar kau pulang ya.." tawarnya pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Jaejoong ketus, sambil mengambil tas punggungnnya.

"Kau mau naik apa? Pesawat? Kapal? Malam-malam begini, bis sudah habis, Jongie.." ujarnya berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang dengan segera membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ya- itu- itu.." dia malah terlihat bodoh dengan tingkahnya. Yunho tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Lalu menariknya menuju ke arah mobilnya.

"I love u, Chagiya~" kaya Yunho manja saat mereka berada di dalam mobil, yang bahkan belum dinyalakan.

BLUSHH..

Muka Jaejoong memerah sempurna, ini memang bukan pernyataan cinta Yunho yang pertama baginya, namun entah kepana efeknya kali ini begitu berbeda.. begitu…. Mempesona?

Ya, mau tidak mau dia harus melengos ke arah jendela, sengaja. Detakan jantungnya juga sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Ditambah kali ini Yunho meraih dagunya agar menghadap ke arah namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat, "Buka matamu, Chagi.." kata Yunho lembut.

Namja cantik itu menurut, perlahan membuka matanya, lalu..

.

CHUU~

.

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir merah _cherry_ itu, membuat si empu membelalakkan matanya dan segera menarik diri dari namja di depannya.

"I love you, Jaejongie~" katanya lagi.

BLETAKK!

"BODOH! I HATE U TOO, JUNG YUNHOO!..ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAUUU!"

Yunho tertawa kesakitan, lalu dia mulai ambil kendali pada mobil hitamnya, "Yaa, syukurlah kalau aku yang mengambilnya. Dan besok kau harus bangun pagi, karena aku akan menjemputmu serta mengantarkanmu ke sekolah, Tuan Akira Daiki, my Chagiya~.." katanya tanpa melihat ekspresi orang di sebelahnya yang sudah merah padam sampai telinga.

"JUNG YUNHOO!"

…

…

**END or TBC?**

#Bingung#

Sekali lagi saiya b=niat bikin fic apaan sih? #geleng-geleng#

Oke, deh, fic ini sebagai fic lomba dengan cingu saiya yang menantang saat pulang les, hari sabtu malam. Kita berusaha cepet-cepetan publish fic, dan waktunya dimulai setelah sepulang les, entah, teman saiya itu sudah publish apa belum.

Well, saiya terlanjur suka sama alurnya. Sebaiknya ini End apa Tbc?

Ditunngu jawabannya, dan mohon yang sudah membaca, untuk mereview..

Oh ya, di fic ku yang "something Melt" itu ada yang pesen YUNJAE ya? Aduhh maaf aku lupa nama kau, saat nulis ini aku gak pasang modem sih. Tetapi ini juga aku persembahkan kepada kamu yang udah req fic Yunjae. Review lagi yaaaaa~

Ditunngu,

GOMAWOO CINGUUU~

THANKS FOR READ MY STORY N REVIEWWW PLEASEEE~

..

Regard ::

Zhera~


End file.
